


Something, Something

by GoogleDocShitposter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, I will update the tags as I produce more of this, M/M, Yearning, soft kiss, this is what I’ve been craving so I wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoogleDocShitposter/pseuds/GoogleDocShitposter
Summary: College is shit I’ve heard, but also an exhilarating time of growing, learning responsibility, and figuring out who you are.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jake/Dirk - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Something, Something

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, my friend who knows next to nothing about Homestuck proofread this for me and he said it was good, so thanks Reed. Also my friend who knows too much about Homestuck proofread this and said it was good, so thanks friend, this is for you now.

It’s an August afternoon, the smell of freshly cut grass and nervous freshmen fill the air. Jake English, one of those nervous freshmen. Not nervous about the academic challenge, he’s nervous about making new chums. Especially since the first one he saw glared at Jake through his shades and scowled at him when he smiled at him. What a weird fellow, Jake thinks to himself, what a weird man indeed. He severely hopes not everyone is like that here. 

Jake heads up to his assigned room, boxes in arms, his younger sister in tow. Jades a good kid, willing to put up with all his poppycock for the last 16 years, travelling from home to home with him since their guardians past on a few years back. They step into the room, door already open meaning the mysterious roommate is there already! Jake looks up and sees him, the glarey fellow from earlier, hanging up anime posters. 

“Hello!” Jake says merrily, wanting to make a good impression. He ignores him so he repeats himself, the stranger hears it and turns.

“Hi.” He says, eyeing Jake up behind his shades. At least it seems he is, Jake can feel it. “I’m Dirk.”

“Oh! I’m Jake, Jake English.” Jake smiles at him, and can swear he see his mouth twitch a bit. “It’s super nice to meet you Dirk!”

“Yeah, sure it is.” He’s not very respondent, this whole getting to know him plan Jake just now came up with us going to take some work. 

“So, Dirk, where you from?” Jake sets his box down and starts unpacking, Jade sits against the wall by the door playing on her DS. 

“Texas.” He says one word, really just one word. “Houston, Texas. Got a scholarship, otherwise I’d still be there in the fucking blistering heat of my shitty apartment.”

“Good globberstomps, that sounds fun!” Jake laughs, taking out a poster of Neytari from James Cameron’s Avatar. “I’m here on a scholarship as well, a sports one. You’re either dashingly smart or flipping gadzooks at sports!”

“Dashingly smart sounds right, I busted my ass to get here.” There's a trace of a smile in his voice as Jake pulls out his bedsheets, laying them all out nicely. 

A note falls out of it as he flap the sheet, it has the Skaianet logo on it. Jake quickly finish with the sheet to snatch up the note, looking up to see that Dirk was watching the whole time with a semi-amused look on his face. Something about him looking at Jake like that makes him feel weird, he’d rather he didn’t look at him at all. His eyes are just, so, so… so violently and hungrily scanning his body over and over again.He doesn’t question it with words, but rather with his expression. He nods, although Jakes said nothing, going back to his own stuff, unboxing anime figures and some video games.

A few hours pass, they have most of their respective stuff set up, not very many words spoken. Jake now knows he has two brothers, his birthday, and his incredible taste in films! Dirk knows that he has a sister, had a thing for blue people, and does rugby. Jakes sister left of boredom, probably driving herself home since she actually has her license unlike him. He doesn’t blame her, the energy in here is kinda off putting. The way he glances at him when he thinks Jakes not paying attention, he has found yourself staring at Dirks poster more than one instance, a few of which he’s caught him and smirked. They both plop on their respective beds once truly finished, sighing heavily. 

“Jake?”

“Yes, ol’chap?”

“Do you like boys?” He asks, Jakes heart stops. 

“They seem swell, dating one would be a great learning opportunity!” Hes always considered yourself open to it, never really having dated anyone other than Aranea back in his more formative and risky years, and he’s not one to not be open to new experiences and adventures. “Why, you got someone in mind for me, pal?”

“Nah.” Dirk says so casually, sighing again. “Just a question, bro.”

===> Be Dirk Strider

Jake is hot, that is without question; Dirk could consult his lesbian sister about it and she would agree. He couldn’t stop himself from stealing glances for the few hours they have known each other, Dirks eyes grazing Jakes body while he thinks of all the ways he could take him. He lands on his hands as they’re working with something, imagining what it would be like to hold them while walking down the sidewalk or how they’d feel wrapped around his wrists while Dirk begs to be touched. Oh, and that ass, if he had known that’s what rugby players looked like in tight pants he would’ve gone to a few games in highschool. Now Jakes onto him though, most likely aware of his romantic intentions, even if Dirk himself is not.

“You hungry, English?” He asks, breaking the awkward tension.

“I am downright starving!” Jake smiles at him, standing up and tugging on a sweater. He puts on a sweater but he’s wearing shorts, there’s something odd about that.

Dirk and Jake walk to the cafeteria down the street, examining the options that lay within the building. Dirk regretted wearing just his tank top and sweats, it’s cold in here thanks to the air conditioning, he shivers. There’s suddenly soft cloth covering him and a hand on his shoulder, it’s Jakes. Dam does Dirk feel like an anime girl right now.

“Stay warm, Dirk. Can’t have my roommate catching a cold.” He says sweetly making Dirk soft. “What do ya want to eat, mate?”

“Tacos?” Dirk suggests, Jake nods. The two order their food, Jake insists he pays so Dirk let’s him. Dirk feels someone’s eyes on him, someone familiar is watching them, he scans the room finding her immediately. “Roxanne.”

“DIRKY!!!!” She starts running across the room, arms wide, Jake scared as she jumps onto Dirk. “Oh my god, Dirky, I’ve missed you soooooo much!!!”

“Jesus fuck, Rox, I missed ya too!” He smiles when she kisses his cheek. Jake looks down at his feet, seeming like he’s just concluded something, Dirk frowns. “Roxy, this is my roommate Jake. Jake, this is my twin sister who I was separated from at birth, Roxy.”

“Oh! She’s your sister!” He perks up, reaching for her hand and kissing it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you miss Roxy.”

“Oh jeez, thank you, Jakey!” She giggles and blushes as he does that, Dirk rolls his eyes and she catches that. “You got a problem, Dirky?~”

“No, I don’t.” Dirk responds as normal as he can in this moment. The two boys grab their trays with the now done food, heading over to a table with Roxy following. “What are you even doing here?”

“You could’ve said that nicer, Dirk.” Jake teases him, scrunching his nose playfully. “What are you doing here, Roxy. Ya know, besides getting food?”

“I’m here on a date with some rich guy, he seems nice-ish, kinda annoying….” She points over to a guy covered in jewelry, wearing a scarf and has painted nails. “His names Eridan, he’s in your hall.”

“Don’t date him or his roommate, they’ll probably end up hate fucking and then falling in love for real behind you back.” Dirk says before taking a bite of his taco. “This tastes so great, Jake, you were right about the ranch dressing.”

“Oof, sorry Roxy.” Jake shrugs, before beaming. “Thanks! I know, I’ve been eating it like this since I was little!”

“Are you sure about Eridan?” Roxy frowns, taking out her phone as Dirk nods. Dirk has rarely been wrong about the people Roxy dates, the last one ended up being a catfishing 16 year old boy who fell in love with her. She seemed to like him too, but he was a bit immature and had terrible taste in movies. “I’ll call Rose and get her to complain about something so I can go home without the disappointment of being cheated on.”

“It’s for the best, Roxy, trust me.” Dirk assures her, patting her arm. She soon is on the phone and walking back to Eridan and hers table, leaving shortly after coming up with some excuse. He leaves in tears, his scarf trailing behind him and his finely decked out body.

“So, you can just tell?” Jake asks, a piece of lettuce stuck to his chin.

“Yes, I can.” Dirk laughs, taping his own chin to show Jake where the food is. “You got something on your face.”

“Really? Oh thanks!” He tries to get it off but misses causing Dirk to laugh again. 

“Here, lemme.” He reaches over and picks it off his face. Jakes skin is so soft, there’s a slight stubble but it’s still soft. “All better.”

“Ha! Thanks, mate.” Jake exclaims after a few moments of awkward quiet eye contact. “Wouldn’t want anyone seeing me with lettuce stuck to my face.”

“Mmm hmm…” Dirk goes back to his food, glancing at his phone every once in a while. He silenced his phone for this, letting his auto-responder reply to any messages for him. Soon enough they’re done their meal and head back to their shared room, sitting uncomfortably across from each other on Jakes bed. 

“So…” Jake makes a thinking face.

“So?” Dirk smiles a bit, feeling like he knows what’s about to happen and being 100% ready to get boned tonight. Jake looks a little too nervous for that kind of activity though, like he’s going to tell his crush that he likes them. “So, Jake?”

“Dirk, my new friend, my roommate, the person I shall be spending most of my time with it seems…” Jake clears his throat, looking directly into Dirks eyes. He’s so scared, Jake thinks. Jake would be thinking right, Dirk is terrified of what the other may be about to say, no longer prepared for the outcome and his social anxiety kicking in. “I’ve been on one of those before, many actually, so I was wondering if that was what I think it might have maybe been?”

“What in tarnation did you just say?” Dirks anxiety goes away and in its place lies pure confusion. “Are you alright there?”

“Yes, I am quite indefinitely alright,” He nods, rubbing his knees over with his thumbs. Dirk sees how hard this must be for him and takes off his shades to actually look him in the eyes, taking his hands from his knees.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Dirk reassures him, giving his hands a light squeeze. “Take it slow, what’re ya gonna ask?”

“Was that a date?” Jake finally gets out.

“I, uh…” Dirk stammers, knowing he was right in thinking he wasn’t prepared for anything but that thing he 100% gauranteed from the beginning of this conversation. Even now, he’s probably not even 100% ready for that. “I guess it was, I don’t really know. I’ve never actually been on a real date before, is that what happens?”

“I mean, generally that is what happens on small dates…” Jake take shawowza turn to lightly squeeze Dirks hands. “It was nice, wouldn’t mind doing it again…”

“I’ll make a mental note of that.” Dirk smiles shyly, running his thumb down Jakes. “Your skin’s soft.”

“Thanks?” Jake questions. No ones ever really treated him this nice in a romantic setting before, it’s a change, but a welcomed one. “Yes, of course. Thank you, Dirk, for dinner and stuff.”

“Yeah, dinner and stuff…” He smiles softer than he thought he ever could and Jake visibly melts. “Wanna watch a movie? I can move my desk over and set one up.”

“That’d be awesome.” Jake starts to gather pillows from the two beds to make a little nest-like pile to watch movies, throwing a few of Dirks oddly shaped plushies into the beautiful bunch of blankets. Once it’s all set up, Dirk sits cross legged near the end of the bed while Jake lays comfortably on his pile. “Why aren’t you joining?”

“I didn’t know if you wanted me to.” Dirk looks over his shoulder at him, his palms getting clammy. 

“Well, we did just go on a date, Dirk. I think it’s more than appropriate for you to get over here and join me in this most admirable pillow pile.” Jake pats the space beside himself, smiling softly at Dirk. He comes and sits very stiffly next to Jake, it’s a bit concerning. Jake wraps an arm around him, drawing him closer, he relaxes a bit. Being this close to Jake is oddly comforting, he wants to do this more often, get closer to him. Hours have passed, they’ve watched 2 movies. Their hands are tightly gripping the others, Dirk nestled right into Jakes side, fitting perfectly as if he was made to be there.

“Jake?” Dirk asks quietly during a slow music part, looking up a bit at Jake.

“Yeah, Dirk?” Jake smiles back at him as Dirk scooches up to his eye level. “What is it?”

“Can I kiss you?” Dirk skips all the awkward stumbling and cuts to the chase. “On the lips?”

“Of course! I-I mean sure, go for it.” Jake replies enthusiastically causing Dirk to let out his amazing laugh. “That sounds swell.”

“Good.” Dirk leans over and presses a light kiss to Jakes lips, restraining so much of himself and what he wants to do. 

“You don’t have to hold back so much, ya know. I can handle it.” Jake protests once Dirk pulls back. 

“No you won’t, not yet.” Dirk smiles at him. “Gotta get ya used to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any suggestions for what should happen next? Tell me! I have no clue how to continue this!!!


End file.
